This invention is related to the art of electrical component packaging. More specifically, the present invention relates to an electrical component package, or module, comprising multiple electrical components therein to provide a specific function that can be incorporated into an electrical circuit assembly. More particularly, the present invention is related to the use of high temperature electrically conductive interconnect materials to attach multiple components, particularly including multilayered ceramic capacitor (MLCC) components, to a common lead or component carrier material in an array within a single encapsulated package for attachment to an electrical circuit.
Electrical component packages exist with an over molded single active device, such as integrated circuits, in the forms of leadless chip carrier (LCCC), plastic leaded chip carrier (PLCC), transistor outline such as TO-220, ball grid arrays (BGA), quad flat package (QFP), single in-line package (SIP), dual in-line packaging (DIP), etc. More specifically, capacitor packages exist for multilayered ceramic capacitor (MLCC) components in the form of axial leaded packages with a single MLCC component, and radial leaded packages with a single MLCC component. Axial and radial MLCC component packages have a limited capacitance based on the maximum geometry of a single MLCC with the capability of meeting the form factor requirements of existing package designs. Other capacitor packages comprising multiple capacitors exist in the form of MLCC component stacks. These MLCC stack packages contain multiple MLCC's of the same size and value capacitors with leads attached to the end of the external terminations of the MLCC. The total capacitance of stacked capacitor packages can only be a multiple of the particular component used for the stack.
If the capacitance requirement for a circuit design exceeds the value of a single MLCC, multiple capacitors must be placed on the circuit board or a different type of capacitor must be selected. The placement of redundant capacitors requires more circuit board space and additional assembly time both of which are contrary to the ongoing desires for further miniaturization and increased efficiency. Selection of an alternate type of capacitor may not meet the superior electrical performance provided in MLCC's and the superior electrical performance is typically desirable in modern electrical circuits. This has led to the introduction of stacked MLCC component packages that have a higher capacitance, require less board space than individually placed components, and have the equivalent assembly time for the placement of a single component. However, because the MLCC components are stacked, they must be of the same case size to allow the terminations of each individual MLCC to interface with the end of the external termination of adjacent MLCCs. In the case of a leaded MLCC stack, the individual MLCC sizes must be the same to interface the leads that connect to the end surface of the MLCC termination.
MLCC components are subject to a failure mode represented by cracks formed due to the board flexing when exposed to a high vibration and/or a high temperature environment. MLCC packages with leads are often required in electrical circuit designs wherein the lead isolates the board flexure from the MLCC thereby mitigating the stress that reaches the MLCC component. However, there are limitations to the assembly of leaded stacks because of the aforementioned lead attachment interface and size and shape variations in the MLCC component that are inherent in the manufacturing processes.
Therefore, a leaded multiple MLCC component package that isolates board stress, provides a higher capacitance for a given footprint, and can be manufactured with less limitations than current designs, is still desired for use in circuit layouts that have confined space requirements and/or a harsh environment. In spite of the ongoing effort those of skill in the art still seek an electrical package with multiple separate components contained therein without the necessity of a common size for the packaged components. Such an advance in the art is provided herein.